1. Field of the Invention
A water torque converter for extracting both kinetic energy from the reciprocal motion of water beneath waves in a body of water which is to result in the rotation of an output shaft which can be utilized to operate a power device, such as an electric generator or pump. The use of water movement in a body of water is a non-polluting energy source and does not deplete any natural resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
The movement of a wave within water produces kinetic energy in the movement of a wave toward the shoreline and also potential energy in the fact that the surface of the water raises and lowers. Scientists estimate that ocean waves generate anywhere from 10–60 Kw per meter of shoreline. Wave energy is an abundantly clean energy resource. Clean is defined as being friendly toward the environment. Current energy technology seemed to be plagued with environmental problems. Using coal as an energy source produces harmful carbon emissions and other pollutants. Nuclear energy creates radioactive waste that is difficult to dispose of properly. Petroleum-burning power generators are expensive and create environmental contaminants.
Previously there has been a substantial number of energy producing devices that are directed to extracting potential energy from waves. These devices commonly use a float that floats on the surface of the water and as the surface of the water raises and lowers energy is to be extracted. The main disadvantage of such energy capturing devices is that the potential energy is only a small portion of the total energy that is produced by a water wave.
There have been prior art devices that produce energy by capturing the kinetic energy of waves. However, these devices have been complicated and do not function well enough to produce energy efficiently. Most often, these devices require placement within salt water and must be operative for an extended length of time sustaining low frictional operation. Corrosion, caused by the salt water, causes failure of such devices. Also, the device must be compact in size so as to minimize the appearance of the device so as to not detract from the appearance of the environment.